Lost in Time
by Sailor Moon Solar
Summary: In this story, the wolds of Sailor Moon and Inuyasha have always been connected. The battle with Naraku has only just begun when Sailor Cosmos appears in the picture. Chaos is a part of the whole ordeal that awaits them. A battle that may change everything. Sesshomaru the cold Demon Lord of the western finds himself in a tricky situation. Pain, Sorrow, and fear follow.
1. Chapter 1

_Right after the Three Lights had left Darien and Serena went for a walk. Serena was unaware of the things that were to come. She had lost everything in her battle with Galaxia. In her grief and fear, she had achieved her most powerful and last transformation as Sailor Cosmos. She had purified Galaxia and freed her of Chaos who had unfortunately escaped. And lastly, she had restored Earth and revived the taken Star Seeds. Some Hanyo, some even Yokai but most humans had suffered massive loses that had been brought back by her._

_One of these Casualties being Rin and another Shippo. Both had been struck by a dark lightning bolt. Screams were heard and then flowers bloomed over their heads and a shining crystal appeared and flew into the sky. After they collapsed and started to disappear. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Group all tried to reach the source but the Dark lightning bolts seemed to make them weaker with every step they made to them. They watched as many suffered the same fate. Just as they almost reached the source a huge explosion made them all crash into nearby buildings or that what was left of them. They watched as a girl with wings faced another woman in gold._

_It looked like a losing battle but when the golden woman shot beams of light and three pillars of light ascended to the sky an ear-piercing scream was released and a white light surrounded her as her power rolled out in waves. It was the purest Light any of them had ever felt it healed them and the lightning stopped. Out of that bubble appeared a woman with white hair and a white fuku she held a rod in her hands. She raised her rod and white light covered the area making the golden woman scream out in pain. The fuku girl now reached her hand out to the other woman who had changed into a black outfit and held a sword._

_They clashed their weapons as the fuku girl changed her rod into a scythe swinging it at the other person while dodging any attack thrown at her._

_A blast of violet light shot at the black-clothed woman and she crashed into the ruins of the buildings below. Another explosion straightened the area so they saw when the fuku girl landed in front of the fallen one and again reached out her hand. This time they heard them speak. _

_"Please let me help you. I know you too have light in you. Just take my hand."_

_"Why are you looking at me like that?! I AM darkness give it up! You are all alone I killed all of your friends why keep fighting me Sailor Cosmos?"_

_They all watched in silence as the Sailor moved her gaze to the sky before speaking._

_"Even more reason for me not to waste their sacrifices. Besides they are not gone they still resign within here." She placed a hand on her heart and smiled. "Reach out to me I can help you. I know you can hear me."_

_"What are you talking about Princess this body belongs to me and me alone..." The other women halted when her hand began rising._

_Another smile grazed the Sailor's features as she saw the struggle in the women in front of her._

_"No, get back! This is my body!" The women screamed out and shot a beam of dark energy at Cosmos who in turn stopped the attack with her rod._

_"It's pointless. I have already won. Galaxia is under my control you cannot save her." The woman spoke struggling to keep her hand from reaching towards Cosmos._

_"That's right let the light guide you and grab my hand now," Cosmos spoke and reached her hand out again and this time she grabbed a hold of it._

_A bright light surrounded the two as both changed appearance and black smoke was driven out of Galaxia's body and flew to the sky._

_A woman in a light white plain dress and golden wavy hair with red tips appeared in Galaxia's place and instead of Sailor Cosmos now a girl in a white flowing dress with golden decorations above the breast area appeared. Her gold-silvery hair was still in two odango's and a crescent moon shone on her forehead. The sky cleared completely and the pressure the group had felt them stop from getting up was suddenly gone. All around them shining crystals appeared. _

_"Thank you, Serenity. I have been careless as to let me be caught by chaos. I will set them free now. They all shall return to their rightful planets." Galaxia spoke and bowed to the other._

_"I agree. Make sure none of them get lost this time,"_

_"I will." She smiled and with that, she was engulfed in a golden light and shot in the sky a few of the crystals following her but many remained._

_Serenity now placed her hand on her chest and in her other hand appeared her rod again. Kneeling she unleashed her powers on all of the earth._

_Buildings were restored all around them and all their wounds healed._

_"It's so warm.." Kagome spoke up closing her eyes._

_None of them could disagree and just as she seemed finished she stood and from the remaining crystals moved two towards the group. Before long the faded images of Rin and Shippo appeared slowly materializing._

_The joy they felt was overwhelming. Each threw a glance toward the rebuilt building where they guessed the warrior. _

_The pain that was about to come would shatter her completely. But at that moment nobody was aware of that._


	2. Chapter 2

_Six_ _months had passed since the battle with Galaxia and things more or less had gone back to normal. But for our dear Serena, a lot had changed. _

_Since the battle happened she was mostly alone. For her friends had all lost their memories of being Sailors. They hadn't forgotten their friendship with her but having to fight her battles all alone made her feel rather isolated. They still meet weekly but she couldn't share her troubles with the Yokai's who thought of themselves to be the strongest and tried to take over parts of Tokyo. Although the great Inu no Taisho pack resided there. If she wouldn't take them on they would. Only a few random Youma's had appeared but no human or Demon could do much against them._

_Darien had remembered, with the help of his four Generals that had been reborn through Sailor Cosmos, but had decided that he would right away go back to his studies in America. It left Serena hurting after all the pain she had to endure it caused her slightly healed heart to break again. She played the strong girl and agreed to let him go again. Her pain wouldn't stop there though it was just starting._

_She was glad for having Kagome and Inuyasha around. They had a deep bond with her even without her lost Past._ _The two were aware Serena had changed ever since meeting the girls. They didn't know what exactly happened to make her hurt as bad but decided that in time she would tell them._

* * *

It was another normal morning just without the oversleeping Serena. She was already up and looking through her notes for today's exam when her Phone signaled her a notification. After reading the paragraph she went to pick up her phone.

_"Hey, Sere ya still comin' over tonight?" Inuyasha_

_"Of course I will. Don't worry!" Serena_

She chuckled at that and replied swiftly knowing all too well what danger she put herself into by going over to the Inu no Taisho household so often but she couldn't care less anyway. Luna had seen her Princess grow colder and more mature day by day. The battle with Chaos left the princess with so many holes in her heart that such a change was not unexpected.

With a sigh, she went back to reading the notes for today's test. Glancing at the time the Moon Princess grabbed her notes when the doorbell rang and put them in her Schoolbag. Just as her mother was about to call the teen she came down the stairs smiling. While passing her family she picked up her lunch and wished them a good day.

In front of her house, Kagome was already awaiting the blonde-haired girl. Kagome waved at Serena and engulfed her in a hug as soon as she came into her reach. Serena only hugged back half-heartedly.

She and the Miko went to the same High school now.

Since Serena realized that it was all up to her she decided to know about Hanyou's and Youkai's was a good thing. Nothing said that they wouldn't try to dominate humankind. And since she wasn't sure about the future happening as she had been told knowing Demon history would prove quite useful. It was Ami who brought it up before the battle with Chaos. She was also the one to propose to transfer to a High School that teaches such.

After a while, Serena then decided to do exactly that. And that School was already attended by Kagome, Inuyasha, and their friends. On their way to School, they crossed ways with Sango, who came from a family of Demon Slayers, of course, they only hunted the bad ones.

Kagome and Sango soon got into a heated discussion about something. Serena paid them no mind as she kept walking deeply in thought. When the School came into view Inuyasha and Miroku, a Monk, were already there. But again Serena who seemed deep in thought kept walking as she was about to pass them a hand shot out and pulled her back. Coming back from her thoughts Serena turned to look back.

"Oi Sere are ya alright?" Inuyasha questioned her while letting go of her arm.

"Sorry yes, I'm fine, just thinking" Serena replied giving him a weak smile.

"Alright."

"Oh, before I forget it, after school I will be picked up by Haruka and Michiru!" She told him.

"So they'll bring ya over later or should I pick ya up?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yea they will take me. Don't worry." She said.

"Ah, right yea you're going over to Inuyasha's for dinner tonight too! I forgot!" Kagome spoke up in excitement.

"Yea his parents miss seeing me around all of the time like when we were children." Serena laughed lightly.

"Yea that's for sure. Father wouldn't stop bugging me about it until ya agreed!" Inuyasha added smirking.

"So I was told."

They all laughed and then proceeded to enter the building. On the way, the wolf demon Koga and the wolf demoness Ayame joined them. They all kept talking and laughing till they reached class. Only Inuyasha and Kagome saw the emptiness in Serenas eyes. They wished they could help her but Serena would always smile and tell them she was fine.

Inuyasha was worried about how his father and brother would react upon meeting her again. Her scent had changed a lot since the last time the two had any contact with her. Inuyasha had told Kagome about her scent changing. Koga and Ayame had told him that her scent was rather weird for a normal human being. Miroku and Kagome told him her already pure aura had become even purer yet she tended to be cold as ice.

They had watched as she had developed from a clumsy bubbly happy girl to a mature cold girl. She even acted overly formal like royalty sometimes. It didn't make sense in Inuyasha's eyes, just like the odd two cats with a bald spot that tended to hang around her. More than once he was convinced that he heard them talk, but he knew that Serena was keeping her secrets for a reason.

* * *

After school was over the group walked out of the building. Serena was in a hushed conversation with Kagome when they passed the gates. Inuyasha spotted the yellow sports car with the two people in front of it first. He liked neither, they smelled weird. The sand-blonde haired woman looked like a guy for starters, while the aqua-green haired woman used to carry around a mirror at all times. Since the big battle six months ago the two seemingly had changed.

Michiru and Haruka were protective over Serena so the first encounter wasn't the nicest one. Inuyasha snorted at the memory of Haruka picking him up by the collar and threatening him. If not for the fact that they were Serena's friends he would have beat her up.

Now he watched as they waved at Serena.

"Serena!" Haruka called out.

Serena looked up and smiled. Hugging her friends and saying bye she sprinted over to the two and into Haruka's arms and after hugging Michiru.

Kagome and Inuyasha said bye to their friends as well and went to his car driving to his home.

* * *

Meanwhile with Serena. She beamed at the two girls.

"Will we meet Setsuna and Hotaru there?"

"Yea, Setsuna is picking Hotaru up from her school so we'll meet them there."

"I see then"

"Yea now let's get going," Michiru said and Serena nodded.

They all got inside of Harukas' car and drove to the Crown Arcade. Upon arriving Serena and Minako hugged each other dramatically. The action made Rei roll her eyes and Ami and Makoto just watched amused. Serena hugged Rei next and while the Miko looked to be hating it they all knew she had missed her just as much as they had if not even more.

They all sat at their usual table and ordered.

"So, Serena how is it going with your classes so far?" Ami asked her making the others groan, sweatdrop and facepalm. Serena tho replied with enthusiasm.

"It's going great. Classes on Demon History and International Demon Business Communication are very entertaining." Serena began making them all gaze her in shock. "W-What?" Serena wasn't sure if she had done something wrong.

At that moment Setsuna and Hotaru joined them. "That's wonderful Serena!" Hotaru congratulated her happily making Serena smile at the young girl.

"She's right. I'm happy you've found something that you enjoy studying." Setsuna said now also taking a seat with Hotaru at their boot.

They all began talking and soon their food and drinks arrived making them hold their conversations for a bit.

"Hey, guys have you heard about Lord Sesshomaru?" Minako questioned them as soon as she possibly could.

"Mmh? What do you mean?" Serena asked her puzzled. She knew Sesshomaru was a big businessman and according to the media a playboy. Which of course was utter nonsense. It was his dad trying to set him up with Demonesses. Sesshomaru had never been interested in girls in the time that Serena had come to know him.

"Well, you all know about the Yokai and Hanyou that tried to take power since that big battle with the Sailors happened and all the Sailors disappeared besides Sailor Moon that turned into Cosmos." Mina trailed off while Serena mentally scoffed.

"Yea what does that have to do with Sesshomaru?" Serena asked still not understanding what her point is.

"Well, they said that the human, Yokai, and Hanyou leaders wish for Cosmos power to be used as a weapon. But Lord Sesshomaru turned that down since it falls under the Dog-Demons territory anyone who tries to go against it will die by his hand." Mina replied making everyone look at her with confusion. How she had acquired her knowledge of such information if it hadn't been released to the public.

Serena felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Why couldn't it just be peace for once? A dark chuckle left her mouth unconsciously making them all look at her.

"Serena are you alright?" Haruka asked.

She just folded her hands while leaning her elbows on the table and placed her head on her folded hands.  
"I am fine. It does sound like him. He would never be interested in the power of a human. That is if Cosmos is to be considered a human being."

The girls all laughed but Rei she looked at Serena in wonder. Being the Priestess of the group she sensed the aura of her best friend change ever so slightly. But not wanting to think too much about it she joined the conversation that trailed off to other topics.

But soon Serena sensed an aura and excused herself to go to the toilet. She slipped out of the back door just when everything went out of control. A blast of dark energy shattered the glass window of the Crown Arcade Coffee and glass Shards flew everywhere. All the girls felt a need to do something but not knowing why they did what was expected and tried to hide. A Serpent-Yokai could be seen through the shattered windows of the Coffee.

People were screaming and running for safety. The Serpent was just about to shot another blast of energy when a beam of golden light scratched his hand and he cursed.

By the time the officials and a very high ranked Yokai appeared the Serpent-Yokai was already out cold and bound to a streetlight by golden chains of hearts. All just shook their heads and took care of the Yokai. The scent of purity tho lingered in the air long enough for the trained nose of a Yokai to pick up again.

Sailor Cosmos just waved at them and disappeared just as Serena came running back towards the girls worrying about their safety. They reassured her that they were fine and soon left the Crown Arcade after paying. Outside the girls viewed the scene before them.

"She is fast," Mina remarked. "The officials and the others came too late."

"True." Rei agreed just when a rather high ranked Yokai stepped to them. Glancing at Serena, who had been shielded by the girls unconsciously.

"You humans should move it. This isn't a place for weaklings like you." The Yokai spat crossing his arms.

The girls glared at him and the Yokai smirked victoriously. When one girl stepped forth.

"You should not refer to us as weaklings. It's not like you had a big part here. If anything your presence is what is unnecessary." Serena spoke rather coldly while crossing her arms.

None of the girls could believe their ears. Never had Serena acted like thus. Sure she was protective of her friends but she normally never talked as cold as that. Rei eyed Serena nervously when she felt her friend's pure aura expand just slightly. The Yokai took a step back and was about to retort when a presence made him freeze.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

**I know I took my time with this one but I wasn't exactly sure how to end this chapter.**

**Any guesses on who might have shown up.**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Love 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya Guys**

**Another Chapter for Lost in time. It's not that easy to write some scenes sometimes cause I feel like something doesn't fit so I hope you guys still like it.**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

_Sailor Cosmos just waved at them and disappeared just as Serena came running back towards the girls worrying about their safety. They reassured her that they were fine and soon left the Crown Arcade after paying. Outside the girls viewed the scene before them._

_"She is fast," Mina remarked. "The officials and the others came too late."_

_"True." Rei agreed just when a rather high ranked Yokai stepped to them. Glancing at Serena, who had been shielded by the girls unconsciously._

_"You humans should move it. This isn't a place for weaklings like you." The Yokai spat crossing his arms._

_The girls glared at him and the Yokai smirked victoriously. When one girl stepped forth._

_"You should not refer to us as weaklings. It's not like you had a big part here. If anything your presence is what is unnecessary." Serena spoke rather coldly while crossing her arms._

_None of the girls could believe their ears. Never had Serena acted like this. Sure she was protective of her friends but she normally never talked as cold as that. Rei eyed Serena nervously when she felt her friend's pure aura expand just slightly. The Yokai took a step back and was about to retort when a presence made him freeze._

_"What is going on here?"_

* * *

The Yokai now turned to the source of the voice. Despite not having seen him in years Serena knew immediately who stood before them. Serena stepped back a little, crossed her arms bowing slightly and replied before the Yokai even had a chance. "Lord Sesshomaru, we were just defending ourselves since Mr. High and Mighty over here insulted us."

To that, the Yokai snorted and opened his mouth to retort but Lord Sesshomaru held up his hand shutting him up effectively. "Serena," he smirked ever so slightly even tho his facial expression didn't give anything away he was rather surprised to see her here of all places. She had changed he had to admit. Her golden-blonde hair had slight silver streaks in them her posture told him that she had grown up not just on the outside.

The girl- no the woman that stood before him wasn't the same one he had met all those years ago when she was playing around with the Miko and his half-breed half-brother. Tho she still had these big ocean blue-colored eyes but they now held specks of silver in them. And her scent was still mingled with strawberries and Vanilla but held a certain purity to it that he couldn't place. His beast tried to rise to the surface which he would not allow. Her scent was extremely alluring to him which confused him to a certain degree

"This Sesshomaru sees that you are still as protective as ever." He stated to which Serena smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it is how I am."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru shall deal with you accordingly at a later date. Leave." He spoke coldly dismissing the Yokai still standing frozen who ín turn nodded and left. This, Sesshomaru noted made the girls behind Serena all stiffen but he paid them no heed.

"You know I could have dealt with him myself. But I appreciate it. I'll see you tonight." Serena smiled at him and turned to her still stunned friends who then followed her. As they left Sesshomaru almost snorted when he heard the excited and worried phrases of her friends.

_"Gosh, he is so hot!"  
__"You could have gotten hurt don't do that again."  
__"Since when have you been so cold?"_

As he turned to leave he caught her looking back at him with a smile. His beast began to purr inwardly which unnerved Sesshomaru as he finished dealing with the task at hand. Yes, he would see her tonight for sure.

* * *

The rest of the evening they spend catching up some more at the mall. Minako had practically dragged them all to the mall after hearing Serena would have dinner at the Inu no Taisho household. Others like Michiru, Haruka and Rei had doubts about the whole ordeal telling her it was too dangerous. Haruka went even so far as to tell Serena she would come along. And only with Michirus help were they able to convince her otherwise.

Setsuna asked her how she had come to know Sesshomaru in the first place so Serena told them that whilst she had been friends with Kagome and Inuyasha for as long as she could remember she did meet Lord Sesshomaru often enough as a child. To her embarrassment, she had to admit that most times she had actually gotten lost and he had helped her back to her friends. This made Makoto and Minako swarm with glee and all too soon they both made wedding plans.

Serena had turned redder than a tomato. They all knew she was still with Mamoru even tho they didn't understand why since he had hurt her so much. They were still engaged but whenever the topic fell on Mamoru her eyes darkened and she turned sadder even tho she tried to hide it they all saw it.

After a few hours, Minako had found the perfect dress and without further ado purchased it. After she had dragged Serena to a nearby restroom and put on makeup that she coincidentally had with her. After Minako was done she pulled Serena back to the others on the way alerting a lot of people's attention.

Makoto was the first to spot them from the small cafe they were currently sitting in and gasped. Serena wore light golden eyeshadow with light pinkish lipstick. She wore beige flats and a black armless shirt with white stripes sideways and a peach-colored skirt that went to her knees and was held up with peach-colored braces over her shoulders. Her hair was down with a black bow holding a few strands on top of her head.

Serena was blushing tremendously as Minako pushed her forth to meet her friends who were all gaping at her.

"We're back!" Minako sang and smiled brightly. "What do you guys think? It's perfect isn't it?"

"It is amazing. You look great Kitten." Haruka complimented making Serena's skin color turn even redder. And the others soon agreed and told her how beautiful she looked. Rei even suggested that she should wear her hair down more often. Serena smiled as she listened to her friends ramble on about her. At one point Haruka even mentioned Mamoru and instead of the usual frown, a light giggle made its way out of Serena s mouth.

-0o0-

_"I betcha' Chiba would even gape at our beautiful kitten. Am I not right?" Haruka said teasingly while smirking. _

_Serena giggled lightly and her eyes glazed over just slightly as she thought about Mamoru's reaction. It was nice to dream but she knew his reaction would not be like that. With a sigh, she turned to her friends and enjoyed the time she got to spend with them._

_-0o0-_

Seeing as it was Friday night they would normally throw a big sleepover at the Hikawa Temple but today Serena was not able to attend which seemed to bother Haruka and Rei the most since that meant they could not keep an eye on the ever so innocent Serena. Soon Serena glanced at the clock and sighed deeply. She soon said her goodbyes to her friends as Haruka and Michiru got in the car with her. Since the Inu no Taisho Household was a little on the edge of Tokyo they had decided that once they drove her there safely to meet the others at the temple.

She was ten minutes early when Haruka stopped the yellow sportscar in front of the mansion. Getting out of the car she waved at the two girls who smiled and waved back in return. Stepping to the gates she noted that they wouldn't leave till she was safely inside. She pressed the doorbell and waited patiently.

Soon a Yokai opened the gates and upon recognizing the guest of the house he let her in. With one last look back she stepped in the large front yard of the Ino no Taisho property. She smiled inwardly as she recalled her latest memories of being here. It had been a week before meeting Luna, after that, she had become too scared of the other yokai's realizing who she had become.

They had had a small barbecue just the three of them. It had been extremely fun and Serena remembered almost having crashed into all of the food. But InuYasha had caught her wrist just in time and they all had laughed about her clumsiness even tho she had been very embarrassed. Nowadays she knew that her earlier balance problems were because of her Lunarian heritage and her body not being used to the pull of the earth. Therefore it had taken her dozens of hours training with Luna before that had been solved.

Now she stopped behind the guard who opened the front door to lead her inside. She stopped inside the foyer when the Yokai told her to wait till Inu no Taisho ould be there to welcome her. So she sat on the vacant couch seated in one of the corners. Soon the bickering of her two best friends could be heard and she smiled slightly. She didn't notice a small girl watching her curiously from the doorway.

Once Inuyasha was through the doorway he stopped and snorted while Kagome glanced around him and gasped. With a slight smile, she stood and curtsied.

"Courtesy of Minako. I had no say what so ever."

"Pfft, that fits her. Let me guess she and Makoto tried setting you up again." Kagome snorted and went to hug her best friend in astonishment at her beauty. The silver strands in her hair glistened and now with her hair open like that were even more visible. She had always wondered where they had come from. Soon Serena told them after a talk with her mother she had found out that there was demon-blood in her family. which also explained her mother's hair color.

Inuyasha frowned at the outfit. While he had to admit it made his best friend very beautiful it was still strange since he had grown rather accustomed to her two buns. She had worn them from her earliest memories to this day.

Suddenly his father rushed past him and enveloped Serena in one of his bear hugs which caused giggles to fall from her mouth.

"Hello to you too Inu-papa." She spoke softly smiling up at the towering form of the Dog-Demon who in turn just hugged her once more.

"My dear I had thought you'd perhaps grown tired of our presence." He exclaimed in a mocking tone.

Another soft giggle fell from her lips. "I missed you too Inu-papa. I'm sorry for the delay. Things have been rather stressful so I had less time. Plus my mom was adamant that I get better grades first."

Toga shivered at the thought of Ikuko's angry form. He had met her before since their children had known each other for so long. And even his mate had gotten along splendidly with her and Inukimi disliked humans. Besides that Inukimi had loved Serena just as much as her own which had only happened once before. He remembered clearly.

Now he was leading Serena to the dining room all the while she told him of her newly found love in studying Demon History. Once they reached the room they were greeted by Sesshomaru who stood near an edge the Lady Mother was already seated but promptly stood and moved to greet Serena who smiled warmly.

"Lady Mother." She greeted respectfully with a bow and smiled at the female Daiyokai.

A frown perched on her forehead as she moved in front of her. "This one had thought you knew not to call me that way anymore."

A bright smile formed on her face as Serena nodded. "Inu-mama I missed you." A slight smile formed on the Inukimis face as she was leading Serena to her seat. Serena greeted Sesshomaru with a bow of her own and then took notice of the small human child clinging to his leg. She knelt next to her and smiled holding out her hand. The child looked at her and her hand unsurely.

"Hi, there my name is Serena. What's your name sweetheart?" She asked gently.

The child looked up at Sesshomaru unsure who just nodded at her encouragingly. With a shaky voice, she introduced herself. "Rin's name is Rin."

"That is a beautiful name," Serena stated and gave her a 100-watt smile before rising and finally taking a seat at the table. Soon the other had also taken their seats and the food was being brought in.

"So Serena I heard you are dating now?" Toga spoke and smirked at the blush that had formed as she withdrew her hand from the table. There was no real smile on her face as she shook her head.

"No actually. I'm engaged to him." She said carefully. Inukimi stared at her in an expression that could be shocked while Toga dropped his spoon he had just previously picked up and stared at her in disbelief. Even Inuyasha and Kagome eyed her now weirdly. And Sesshomaru was as emotionless as ever but she could have sworn she saw anger in his eyes for a second.

"The hell you never told us that! When'd that happen?" Inuyasha spat in disgust as she almost flinched but looked back at Inuyasha nonetheless. His anger was clearly showing through his golden irises. She felt all eyes on her as she fidgeted and looked at Inuyasha.

She cleared her throat and began explaining: "Actually it was when he first when abroad. I kinda didn't know what it had meant back then. Plus I didn't think it was such a big deal." She turned red from embarrassment. "Plus I had anticipated that you would freak out like that."

She fully understood why Inuyasha was reacting that way. He had never liked Mamoru. The first time they met they had clashed and were nearly killing one another after the first five minutes.

"How could ya get engaged to that bastard! He practically ordered you to never have contact with us again. Don't think we did not notice how ya distanced yourself from us after that even more." Inuyasha yelled his face contorting in anger. The remaining members looked at Serena in wonder. Pain washed over her features as she looked at Inuyasha.

"If you think I would have given up our friendship for him you're wrong! Besides, you don't know what had been happening in my life back then or you'd understand. Yet I cannot tell you." She said carefully not once breaking eye contact. In order to ease the tension between the two Kagome spoke up.

"Serena are you saying that you've been wearing that ring for over a half year now and just recently realized its meaning," Kagome questioned carefully and Serena turned even redder.

"N-No of course not! I.. uhm just didn't get it right from the start okay!" She said turning away and making Kagome burst out laughing while Inuyasha just stared at her in disbelief. A smile slightly graced Inukimis face as she realized that Serena had remained as innocent as ever. Toga shook his head and then broke into barking laughter.

"Well, I'm sure he must still be a nice young man then. To have been able to make Serena his fiance." Toga then threw in with a look that Serena could not place at all so she answered unsurely.

"His name is Mamoru Chiba and we met around three years ago." She began and then continued telling them of their meeting and how it came that they were dating in the first place. Of course, she left out the whole Negaverse thing.

Soon though Inuyasha threw in his critiques about Mamoru being a bastard that hurt her regularly. Sesshomaru noted that not only did she not argue to that but she also looked away from Inuyasha and just for a second hurt crossed her features. When the main course was served Inuyasha had been shut up by Kagome.

Inukimi had noticed the hurt in Serenas eyes as well. But Soon the topic changed but she had every intention to meet this Mamoru guy and make him face the consequences of hurting her. When suddenly a silent sound made her look at Serena who threw an apologetic glance and stood to pick up her phone.

Suddenly there was silence as all the people present tried to listen to the call. Kagome and Rin just looked curiously toward Serena.

"Hey, Mom what's going on?" She questioned and then turned pale as her mother answered shakily.

"S-Serena i-its your father. He was attacked. He is in surgery right now they aren't sure if he'll make it!"

* * *

***Hides under the table* Please don't hurt me!  
****I know this is horrible of me but this is nothing compared to the pain that awaits her in the future just as a warning.**

**Please do leave a review tho. I would love to know what you guys think so far of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This won't be a very happy chapter. Please do leave reviews tho! Tell me if you'd like me to continued or if this story is complete trash. Also by no means do I hate any characters. Mamoru included so whatever I will say about the character does not mean I hate him.**

* * *

_Suddenly there was silence as all the people present tried to listen to the call. Kagome and Rin just looked at Serena curiously._

_"Hey, Mom what's going on?" She questioned and then turned pale as her mother answered shakily._

_"S-Serena i-its your father. He was attacked. He is in surgery right now they aren't sure if he'll make it!"_

* * *

"E-Eh?! W-what are you talking about" Now all eyes were on her as she began shaking? Kagome stood being the only one who didn't have sharp ears she was confused by her reaction.

"Please come right away." She heard her Mother say and then add the Hospital they were in. And in the next second, she had dashed out of the room. Inukimi having heard the distressed sound of her only human friend she deemed worthy threw a sharp look at Toga and he understood his mates desire immediately.

Inuyasha had informed Kagome silently and the two had followed after Serena without a second thought. Yet when they came to the out of the front door they were surprised to find no trace of their best friend and even after asking the guards at the front gate who had told them that she had been seen. Surprised at Serena's speed tho they didn't ponder on it for long they soon just took to going directly to the Hospital. Unbeknownst to them, the other three Dog Demons were making their way, by car, to the Hospital.

* * *

It surprised them all to find that Serena was already present and she didn't even seem all that much out of breath. When Kagome and Inuyasha entered the Hospital she was already at the reception demanding rather than asking for her father's whereabouts.

The nurse told her looking worriedly at the blonde who stormed off immediately after getting what she had wanted to know. Inuyasha and Kagome followed her. Serena didn't bother to wait for the elevator and instead took the stairs she had not seen Inuyasha or Kagome as they followed her up the stairs.

When she reached the right floor she all but ripped the door open and dashed down the hallway. Soon her mother came into view and Serena ran right into her open arms. Her little brother rose quickly from his chair and watched as his mother comforted his sister. Soon she embraced her little brother as well.

Inuyasha and Kagome had caught up by now as well. Ikuko brought both into a hug as well. After she turned to Serena who had a determined expression upon her face and gasped. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome understood when Ikuko assaulted her daughter.

"You can't be serious right?"

"I've already called Rei you cannot stop me. I'm doing it whether you want me to or not." Serena spoke calmly and gazed at her mother. "I will be fine. I have Rei remember."

Thre three Dog demons choose this moment to walk in. They heard the last two sentenced Serena some and Inukimi was about to speak when someone dashed passed them and stopped heaving and panting next to Serena. A small smile formed on Serena's face and she pulled the raven girl into her arms.

"Thanks for coming. How'd you get here this fast?" She questioned.

"Amara drove me. You know how crazy she drives." Rei answered with a slight chuckle before turning serious.

"Are you sure about this?"

A nod was her answer and Rei sighed. "I can't stop you so I'll help you. But Amara will be here soon. I've asked the others to stay behind."

"Well, I had to tell them sometimes," Serena said.

"Would someone tell us what the fuck is going on?!" Inuyasha asked infuriated at being left out. All eyes were on Serena expectantly.

Rei threw Inuyasha a nasty glance before clasping one of Serena's hands on her own. "Are you sure they are to be trusted. It's dangerous and you know it."

"Heh it had to come out sooner or later but that means they can wait a little longer. Please Rei." Serena spoke tensely.

"Well alright but not here in the open like that. You won't be in direct contact so remember what I taught you." Rei answered after sighing and with that, the two of them marched away toward the operating room but not before Rei threw Ikuko a very directed look.

"What's the meaning of this Ikuko?" Inukimi was the first to ask the question.

Ikuko closed her eyes and sighed. While Shingo threw horrified looks at his sister and Rei then his mom and after that at the rest of the group.

Ikuko quickly told them that she would explain everything later but that it was crucial that nobody would see Serena do whatever she was gonna do. Both girls neared the doors of the operation sector. Shortly before they did they saw Rei tell something to Serena and she nodded. After that, she sat on her knees onto the floor.

All present looked at the duo as Rei stepped behind the blond placing her hands onto her shoulders. Ikuko sighed and looked away. Inukimi saw the sad look cross her friend's face and stepped closer to her to comfort her.

Sesshomaru glanced around boredly questioning why he had come along again. But soon realized that for one he was here because of his father and partially cause his beast demanded to look after the blonde. Thinking of that almost made him roll his eyes. Why would his beast care about a lowly human girl?

A rise in power suddenly turned all the attention to the girls again. Toga reacted instinctively to fulfill Ikuko's wish that no attention should be directed toward her daughter. He released some of his powers until it hid Serenas effectively.

Since all eyes were on the blonde they all saw the small golden strings that came out of her folded hands. It almost looked as if she was praying. Through the silence, they heard Rei speak quietly: "Concentrate. And remember to not put too much power in this.

The strings looked like they flowed through the air. Like tiny snakes, they moved and soon had crossed the closed doors in front of the operation sector. From then on only the slowly increasing breathing of Serena was heard and Rei giving her instructions. Both were so focused neither seemed to be in the real world anymore.

The minutes ticked by slowly. But then the golden strings suddenly exploded into small flocks of gold. And in that exact second a smile spread on Serenas face even as she began to lose consciousness.

The whole time Sesshomaru had watched with interest. Maybe there was a reason why his beast had shown such an interest in the blonde. Inuyasha and Kagome rushed to aid Rei in taking Serena away from the doors and sat her next to her family. Ikuko took her daughter into her arms.

Rei had gone and called for a nurse to check on Serena, without of course telling her why she passed out. The nurse soon told them that she would be fine and that it was most likely the stress that made her pass out. And that with a little rest she would wake up soon.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl he had known since she had been a toddler. Never in a million years would he had believed that such a fragile human girl could grow into such a mysterious woman. The change in her since he had seen her when she still had been 14 was immense and very visible. She almost seemed battle-hardened, but that of course was ludicrous. Why would a human such as her have to fight in the first place?

Around a half-hour after Serenas passing out Kenji was brought out and the doctors told Ikuko that it was a miracle that he survived. Under normal circumstances, he would have had very low chances of survival and might have to be in a permanent coma.

Inuyasha picked up Serena and they followed them into Kenji's room. There was another patient a Hanyou as Inukimi deducted pretty soon. After seeing that he would be okay Ikuko asked the Inu-demon family to take Serena and Shingo with them. Seeing as their House, where Kenji had been attacked was still being investigated by the officials.

Sesshomaru snorted inaudibly and left the hospital and flew off in his cloud. Inukimi and Toga agreed to take the two in for the time being. Ikuko had already decided to stay by her husband's side and promised them that as soon as Serena would be awake she would explain the situation to them. She evaluated that speaking of it in official places would cause trouble.

And so they left with Inuyasha carrying Serena on his back. Rei despite being worried told them she would return home and to her friends. Upon the offer of taking her home, she declined, and just then a yellow sports car came into view and she nodded goodbye.

They soon arrived back at the castle-like place they called home and Shingo was brought to a room to stay in after he didn't wish for any food. Serena on the other hand was brought into a room near the Inu-leaders bedroom and assigned Jaken as well as a female cat-demon by the name of Neri.

* * *

**Well I suppose this is the end for now. Sorry for the long wait I just really had no motivation for writing in the past few weeks but I will try to upload more. Seems I say that a lot but I will really try.**

**If you guys liked these chapters please leave reviews. They always mean a lot to me.**


End file.
